My Youth Gaming Experience is as Wrong as I Expected
by The Mighty Zingy
Summary: [Never to be updated again. Being rewritten/reworked, might be deleted eventually when the work is released.] A Pessimistic Loner, an Ice Queen and an Airhead get stuck in a death game.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Oregairu or SAO

 **A/N: Decided to try out a concept I had in my mind. Just a Basic prologue I came up with. I don't know if I will actually continue to write this fic or not you will have to see.**

 **This is my first fic so I'm expecting criticism and/or harsh comments which I don't mind. Review, Fav or Follow if you want its your choice really.**

 **As I said its just a concept really and IDK if I will finish it or continue it.**

* * *

November 6th, 2022, 3:00pm Sobu High School, Chiba

The club-room door slams open as Hiratsuka-sensei makes her presence known disrupting the peace inside. A beautiful girl with raven black hair down to her waste stares at the teacher with a cold glare from her ice blue eyes. The girl next to her with shoulder length peach hair with an offset Chinese bun is also looking at the door shocked by the sudden loud noise that was made. A boy with black hair and Ahoge also looks towards the door, eyes of a dead fish showing little interest to the disturbance as he then returns his vision to the light novel in his hands.

"Sensei knock " Exclaims the raven haired beauty, Also referred to as many names such as The Ice Queen, Ice cold Beauty and Demon Super Woman by her dead fish eyed dare she say friend and club mate Hikigaya Hachiman.

"I would Yukinoshita but then you wouldn't answer so I just chose the next best thing" Hiratsuka says whilst smirking at the girl.

"Sensei I think you should knock next time, our resident Ice Queen over here seems to be looking pretty angry that you disturbed her reading time" Hikigaya says with a smirk glancing at Yukinoshita.

"Oh you can speak can you? I don't recall things of sub human level being able to speak Hikki-germa-kun" Yukinoshita responded with a glare that could freeze a whole army. Hikigaya flinched slightly at the glare then returned a glare equally as cold whole heartedly. The resident air head of the club decided to speak up to stop the glares of the two before it turned into an all-out war.

"Yukinon, Hikki, I think we should just listen to what sensei has to say." Yuigahama said as she slightly backed away from the intense stares coming from either side of the table.

"Great suggestion Yuigahama-san, I shouldn't give something like that thing over there the right to look at me like that. I should be worried his eyes would ruin my image" Yukinoshita responded pride-fully and removed her glare from Hikigaya.

"Sensei what is it you want" She inquired after she turned her gaze to the teacher standing in the middle of the room with Two boxes in her arms.

"Ahh these?" Hiratsuka then walked over to the table and dropped the boxes onto it with a loud 'THUNK'.

"These are your next steps to help you integrate into society!" She said whilst eyeing Hikigaya and Yukinoshita specifically. "They are the new technology that just came out called the 'Nerve Gear'" Hikigaya's Face lit up once he heard the name of what was in the boxes.

"Seriously Sensei? How did you manage to get them? I thought they were all sold out after the announcement of the 10,000 that were made for the public to test out." Hikigaya said whilst looking at Hiratsuka with a questioning gaze.

"Yes your right Hikigaya they are all sold out, but I won these at a party on the weekend as a prize for winning the couples raffle 2 times in a row!" Hiratsuka then started grumbling about not having a partner or something along those lines.

"So Sensei what do you want us to do with these?" Yukinoshita inquired. "How would they help us 'Integrate into society' as you put it"

"Well I have good news for you two!" Specifically eyeing Yukinoshita and Hikigaya "You will be using these to play the new game 'Sword Art Online' that will be releasing later today!" Hiratsuka said with a huge smile whilst pumping her fist into the air.

"SERIOUSLY!" Hikigaya yelled as he heard what Hiratsuka said. "Sorry to burst your bubble Sensei but I already have the game as I was one of the 1000 beta testers for the game" Hikigaya said smirking whilst pointing at himself with his thumb and puffing out his chest.

"WHAT!" Hiratsuka yelled equally as loud as Hikigaya did. "Seriously? You were one of the beta testers? What was it like? Was there any hot guys playing the game? Were they looking to go out with anyone?" Hiratsuka said barraging more questions about anyone looking to be in a relationship then about the game itself.

"Sorry Sensei, but I don't think there was anyone playing that was looking for someone as old as you" Hikigaya instantly regretted saying that as a fist flying Mach 5 flew into his gut probably causing internal bleeding and rib fractures. "Gahh! Sensei I was just joking" He said in a weak voice afterwards almost threatening to fall of his chair but recovered in what seemed like superhuman speed.

"Can it Hikigaya" Hiratsuka said angrily "Anyway since Hikigaya already seems to have the game and system required to play it, I guess I can give this nerve gear to Yuigahama then to use and she can play with you guys!" She exclaimed happily.

"Sensei I understand you are excited about the new technology and the new game but how exactly will this help us with our "Problems" as you call them?" Yukinoshita asked curiously, tilting her head cutely as Hikigaya would put it. (He would never say that out loud of course for he is to prideful). Hikigaya answered for Hiratsuka.

"Sword Art Online is a VRMMORPG, or a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, for the people here who don't know what it stands for" Hikigaya said as a glanced towards Yuigahama.

"Anyway as I just said it is a MMO so it essentially forces you to interact with other players of the game since it is constantly online and other people will always be playing it. So I can see what Sensei means by helping us 'Integrate into society' as we will be forced to interact with other people whilst player the game." Hikigaya said raising a finger and looking like he was giving a lecture.

"Are Are, I wouldn't imagine you playing such a game, aren't you what you call yourself a loner?" Yukinoshita asked with a teasing smirk. "Having to interact with other people would annoy you wouldn't it? Having to constantly interact with other people and have people constantly in your presence"

"That's where you're wrong Yukinoshita; you don't have to play MMO's with other people. There is something called being a lone wolf, where you play solo essentially and only interact with other players if deemed necessary" Hikigaya responded confident smirk adorned on his face.

"That's enough you two" Hiratsuka said whilst holding her fist up in a threatening manner. "The game launches later today at 4pm, so club is cancelled for the rest of the day, Hikigaya! Since you already own the games and the systems I want you to help Yukinoshita and Yuigahama set there's up and get them in game" Hiratsuka said in a commanding tone.

"Sure I can do that." Hikigaya said looking towards Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. "I guess I'll have to walk you guys home then to show you how to set it up" He said with a cautious tone not knowing if they would accept or not.

"Sure Hikki! I'm fine with it" Yuigahama said happily. Meanwhile Yukinoshita was looking down at her Knees, gripping the hem of her skirt and fidgeting slightly.

"I-I guess it's okay for you to do that, but just to let you know I will have the police on speed dial and if you attempt to do anything I will not…"

"Hai Hai, you will not hesitate to call the police on me because of my eyes my, face etc" Hikigaya said waving Yukinoshita off like she was a pest. "Anyway we better get going we only have less than an hour till the launch of the game."

They all got up and packed there possessions away into their bags. Hikigaya grabbed both the boxes and started walking out the door suggesting that they should go to his first to get his Nerve gear to demonstrate how to work it.

* * *

The trio were walking up the stairs towards Yuigahama's apartment after they stopped by Hikigaya's to pick up his Nerve Gear after he said he would demonstrate how to use it at Yuigahama's since it would be quicker to have both Nerve Gears there to show the airhead how to work it properly. The three reached the door and were greeted by an overly cheerful mother who looked exactly like an older version of Yuigahama.

"Welcome home Yui" Yuigahama's mother said with a bright smile. "Are Are, If it isn't Hikki and Yukinoshita-san! What are you to doing here today" She said as her smile grew even wider.

"Hello Yuigahama-san" Hikigaya said surprisingly politely. "Yukinoshita and I are just here to show Yuigahama how to work this game system our Sensei gave us today. It will allow us to play the game together and I brought mine over to show her how to use it." He said slightly bowing at the end.

"Oh well, come in, come in" Yuigahama's mum replied happily moving aside to let the three into the apartment. "Would you like any drinks or snacks?" she asked as they walked towards Yuigahama's room. Hikigaya and Yukinoshita couldn't help but snicker at the 'Do Not Enter Yui' [1] Sign on the door of the kitchen.

"Hikki, Yukinon! Stop laughing it's not funny!" Yuigahama said puffing her cheeks and pouting. The snicking turned to full on laughter with Yuigahama's mother joining in as well. The laughter continued for a while then finally died down.

"Sorry Yuigahama" Hikigaya said wiping a tear out of his eyes. "I just didn't expect your own mother to agree with our opinions, it was just too funny" He said starting to laugh again.

"Sorry Yuigahama-san but I have to agree with Hikigaya-kun this time as much as I don't want to" Yukinoshita said trying to cover her mouth from the remaining laughter she still had built up inside her. The two regained their composure and answered Yuigahama's mothers question from earlier.

"No thank you Yuigahama-san, I'm fine since I will be leaving shortly after to help Yukinoshita set hers up." Hikigaya said politely looking toward Yukinoshita waiting to hear her answer.

"Thank you for the offer Yuigahama-san, but I will also be leaving after Hikigaya-kun shows us how to set it up" Yukinoshita answers with a slight bow. The three then proceeded to walk into Yuigahama's room. Hikigaya then proceeds to tell Yuigahama the basics of how to set up the Nerve Gear.

"So yeah that's how you set it up" Hikigaya said releasing a sigh. He really had to dumb it down for Yuigahama to understand how to make the thing work.

"Thanks Hikki! I can't wait to play with you guys!" Yuigahama exclaimed happily slightly bouncing up and down as well almost hypnotizing Hikigaya with the movement of her considerable bust. Hikigaya looked away blush and conveniently to the bedside table which contained a clock. The time Read 3:00pm.

"Shit, we better get going Yukinoshita there's only an hour till launch. Sorry Yuigahama we can't stay any longer if we want the chance to play the game at launch. I'll text you when to login and where to meet in game later and you can text Yukinoshita afterwards." Hikigaya said quickly ready to race out the door at any moment. He couldn't wait to be back in that world once again. All he had to do was show the Ice Queen how to work the Nerve gear then he would be back in that game.

"Oh, Okay, See you later Yukinon and Hikki!" Yuigahama said with a sad smile for some reason. Hikigaya couldn't figure out why though.

"Alright see you later Yuigahama" Hikigaya said walking towards the door with Yukinoshita trailing behind him. They both put on the shoes ready to leave and head to Yukinoshita's apartment.

"Goodbye Yuigahama-san, Yuigahama's mother" Yukinoshita said whilst giving Yuigahama a hug.

"Goodbye Hikki! Yukinoshita-san, please come over again soon!" Yuigahama's Mother said waving happily from the lounge room. Hikigaya and Yukinoshita soon left the apartment and made their way towards the nearest train station that would take them close to Yukinoshita's apartment.

* * *

As they were walking Hikigaya couldn't help but notice Yukinoshita started trailing behind almost too slowly. He didn't think much of it at first but as time went on he eventually gave in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why are you stopping?" Yukinoshita asked in a surprised tone slightly narrowing her eyes at him as he stood there looking at her dumbfounded.

"You started trailing behind too far and with your sense of direction it would be bad if you were to loose me, so I decided to stop and wait for you to catch up before walking again" Hikigaya said with a straight face trying not to show any hint that he was slightly concerned at her slower than usual pace.

"I'm fine Hikigaya-kun, no need to worry about me. I have walked to and from Yuigahama's place to the train station many times, so it's fine if you want to go ahead. I will meet you at my apartments lobby, I'm sure you remember where it is?" Yukinoshita answered it a slightly agitated tone. Though she was slightly happy Hikigaya-kun at least was a little concerned about her. Not that she would show to him or say it out loud.

Hikigaya sighed "Give me your bag and the box, they seem to be affecting your stamina and we both know how bad that is" Hikigaya said walking up and taking the Nerve Gear box out of her hands. Yukinoshita put up some resistance but eventually gave in and let go off the box. But she refused to give Hikigaya-kun her bag. Once Hikigaya took the box from her the pace picked up quite a lot in 5 minutes they were on the train waiting for it to reach the station closest to Yukinoshita's apartment. They arrived at Yukinoshita's apartment at 3:30pm. Hikigaya was admittedly a bit nervous seeing how he had never been to Yukinoshita's apartment alone before and the only other time he was here was when Yuigahama and he were checking up on her during the cultural festival.

Yukinoshita then opened the door of the apartment "Tadaima" Yukinoshita said as she entered the apartment.

"Okaerinasai" Hikigaya said out loud then immediately apologized "Sorry house husband reflexes" He said sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of his neck. Yukinoshita proceeded to stare at him with an Ice cold glare and was about to retort when Hikigaya interrupted her.

"We should probably go inside its 3:35 and I don't want to miss the launch of the game" He said trying to change the subject before it could even start.

"Okay" Yukinoshita said slowly then started taking off her shoes and proceeded to walk into her apartment with Hikigaya walking in slowly after and closing the door. Suddenly Yukinoshita stopped in the hallway and turned around to look at Hikigaya "I am going to the bathroom, Please wait in the lounge room. If you try to do anything or peek, be aware that I have the police on speed dial and will also be prepared to defend myself" Yukinoshita said with the Iciest glare she could give. Hikigaya was visibly frightened; he wouldn't do anything even if he had the choice to anyway but he knew what Yukinoshita could do after watching her win that judo fight with agility alone. As always he answered with a witty remark.

"Hai Hai, not like there is anything to look at anyway" he said waving her off like a pest proceeding to walk towards the lounge room. Yukinoshita just stared daggers at the back of his head as he walked towards the lounge room. 5 minutes later Hikigaya heard a door open and close and turned around to see Yukinoshita in casual clothes (Basically the same as the close when they visited her with the same hairstyle) in her hair was the pink scrunchie Hikigaya got her for Christmas last year. He blushed slightly as he spotted in and became strangely interested in the coffee table.

"So are you going show me how to use it like you did Yuigahama or are you just going to sit there and rot in your own filth on my couch?" Yukinoshita said eyeing both his bag that he brought and the Nerve Gear box on the table.

"Oh yeah sure, lead the way" Hikigaya said getting up and following Yukinoshita to her room with both their Nerve Gears.

"If you try anything..." Yukinoshita started but was cut off by Hikigaya.

"Yeah I know and I won't do anything, so can I just show you how to use this thing there is only 20 minutes till launch and I hope it won't take as long as it did with Yuigahama to teach you how to use it" He said in an irritated tone.

"Sure, but you have been warned" Yukinoshita said with an icy glare. Hikigaya then proceeded to teach Yukinoshita how to use it, which was much quicker then it took with Yuigahama in 15 minutes they were all said and done ready to log in when the game launched. Hikigaya then looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Shit its 3:55 I'm gonna miss the launch!" Hikigaya said frantically. He then thought he would try the impossible and ask if he could stay at Yukinoshita's place for the first play session they have then go home after at least teaching them the basics of the game first and then going home. He then stopped what he was doing and awkwardly turned towards Yukinoshita.

"Hey Yukinoshita" He asked cautiously "Can I stay here for the launch and first play session, basically once we meet up in game I'll teach you guys the basics of how to play then when we log off I will go straight home afterwards" He said somewhat frantically whilst fidgeting and looking down at the floor trying to avoid Yukinoshita's eyes.

Yukinoshita hesitated to answer but then came up with a solution " Sure… but don't you dare try anything I know since you explained it you have to lay down on a bed so I will allow you this one time to use my bed to play the game. You will lay on the right side of the bed and there should be at least a 30cm gap between us if you even think of trying anything I will immediately call the authorities and have you arrested" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thanks…" Hikigaya said still looking down at the floor. After a minute of silence Hikigaya then explained to Yukinoshita the plan of what they are to do in game.

"So meet at Black Iron Castle entrance when we are in game alright? I will wait for you there" He said texting Yuigahama the details as well and got an instant response. Both Yukinoshita and Hikigaya lied down on the bed, an awkward silence between the two.

"Alright just copy what I do" Hikigaya said whilst putting his Nerve Gear on and getting in a comfortable position. He turned to look at Yukinoshita to see she done the same as him "Okay, repeat after me" Hikigaya said looking up at the roof of the room "LINK START" Hikigaya and his Nerve Gear spooled to life.

* * *

(Yukino POV)

I watched Hikigaya-kun as he put his Nerve Gear on and did the same. He then turned to me and told me to repeat what he does. He then looked back up at the roof and said "LINK STAR". I heard his Nerve Gear spool to life. At that point I was sure the system had start as Hikigaya-kun didn't respond to me calling him. I hesitated for a moment and thought what was about to happen. I steeled my nerves and proceeded to do what Hikigaya-kun did.

"LINK START" I said, I heard my Nerve Gear spool to life and then everything went black. All of a sudden I felt weightless, like I was falling then hundreds of colours flowed into my vison. Then multiple system checks came up and confirmed everything was alright. It then asked me to make an account so I did.

"Yukino should be fine shouldn't it?" I asked no one and proceeded to make my account. After a brief period of making my character avatar a box popped up asking to confirm it. I accepted and for some time nothing happened, then suddenly blue lights started flashing towards me and I felt weightless again. I opened my eyes to a medieval city plaza a giant black iron castle directly in front of me. ' _That's where Hikigaya-kun must be'_ I thought to myself. Then suddenly a message bubble popped up in front of me. I instinctively tapped it and a message popped up in my face it said

"Welcome to Sword Art Online"

* * *

 **A/N: There you go a prologue I guess. As I said at the start I don't really know if I will complete this fic but I, myself like the concept and I would gladly read a fic of the same concept as this. Thanks for reading as well. See you if I continue this fic.**

 **[1] Got the idea from** And so, Yukino ends ties with the Yukinoshita's by onethirdparty.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Oregairu or SAO

 **A/N: Guess I wrote the second part of the prologue.**

 **Also some other stuff:**

 **The story is set 6th November 2022 so yeah just think of it as the Oregairu MC's and the whole Oregairu timeline set in 2021-2022, Also I would like to say its after Destiny land and just after Episode 11 of season 2 somewhere round there hence some of the awkwardness with Hachi and Yukino.**

 **Hachi/Yukino/Yumia are all 17 in this and I think of them with there season 2 appearances you can decide otherwise. Also I made Yuigahama have an alias but I couldn't decide a good one so I left it as the current and I figured Yukino wouldn't be as informed on games so she just used her first name.**

 **I decided to make Kirito and Asuna also 17 for some reason and they look like there 17/18 year old selves as well.**

 **Anyway thank you for the Fav/Follows and the reviews, I might respond to some reviews when I figure out how I haven't decided yet if I will.**

* * *

November 6th, 2022, 4:01pm Town of Beginnings 

(Yukino POV)

"Welcome to Sword Art Online"

The message in front of me said in English. Glad I can speak and read English I don't know about Hikigaya-kun or Yuigahama-san though. I dismissed the message and looked around the plaza I was currently standing in. It was beautiful, so detailed someone could actually believe this was reality if they didn't go through the log in process. I looked down at my hands and moved my fingers. It felt so real, like I was actually moving my own fingers.

I started to walk toward the Black Iron Palace. As I was walking I couldn't help but look at myself in a large window. Midnight blue hair flowed down to my waist; it looked almost like my normal hairstyle excluding the two red ribbons I always wear. I then checked my attire (Looks like Asuna's attire at the start) the midnight blue on them matched with my hair. My eyes were the same ice blue they normally are; I didn't feel the need to change them from it. As I continued walking I bumped into someone with a red cloak on. They had similar attire to me except it was lined with red instead of blue.

"Sorry" A quiet voice said from under the hood. I tried to make out their facial features but failed to as the hood shadowed them over to much.

"No sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, please forgive me" I said with a slight bow. "What's your name?" I asked out of courtesy, I don't expect anyone to actually tell me though.

"Yuuki Asuna, pleased to meet you" Yuuki-san said with a bow "What about yours?" she inquired.

"Yukinoshita Yukino, It's a pleasure" I replied with a bow as well. Yuuki-san then proceeded to start to fidget a bit whilst looking down. She did this for a while then opened her mouth.

"Umm, do you happen to know how to work this game?" She asked. I was going to reply when I realized I don't know what to do either.

"I'm sorry but I don't really know how to do anything either, I'm meeting up with a friend though. He was a beta tester and he offered to teach my friend and I the basics of the game. You are welcome to come along and learn as well, I'm sure he won't mind" I replied. _'I'm sure Hikigaya-kun won't mind right?'_ I thought to myself.

Yuuki-san seemed to brighten up after I said this and I caught a glimpse of her Hazel eyes "Thank you!" She said happily, I could see the smile on her face as she slightly bounced up and down in delight "Are you sure he won't mind though" Yuuki-san asked tilting her head.

"Yes I'm sure he won't mind. Despite his appearance he is actually a nice person" I reply, hesitating before I commented on him being nice. We both stood there in awkward silence for a while until I heard someone yell very loudly.

"YUKINON!" A person who looked very similar to Yuigahama-san. I studied the person and a name appeared above their head it read "Yumia". I then proceeded to get crash tackled by who I presume is Yuigahama. After a while I start to struggle to breath.

"Yuigahama-san, Can't. Breath" I barely say before she let go of me. I studied her now that she was closer. She looked similar to real life but instead of the bun she always wore her hair was in a ponytail that reached her lower back, it was also the same peach colour her hair normally is. Her eyes, that I presume were also studding my appearance, were bright pink, almost bordering fluoro pink. Her clothes looked similar to other people I had seen and they were also pink.

"Come on Yukinon, Hikki's waiting for us" Yuigahama-san said whilst grabbing my arm and dragging me towards my initial destination. I looked back at Yuuki-san and proceed indicate to her to follow us. I figured she can reintroduce herself to the rest of us once we meet up with Hikigaya-kun.

* * *

The three girls made their way over to the entrance of the palace. Two people were standing there talking at the entrance. One had a sword on their back with navy blue started gear; the other had a sword on his hip and a black cloak with the hood down over his grey/black starter gear. Yukinoshita studied the two of them seeing that they had very similar builds except one was taller and had an Ahoge. She deduced that it must have been Hikigaya-kun and walked towards them Yumia and Asuna following behind her.

"Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked as she reached the two boys. The one with and Ahoge, she admitted in her mind had beautiful silvery/grey eyes, looked at her with wide eyes. He then walked over to her and tried to whisper as quietly as we could.

"Oi don't call me that here call me by my alias" He said irritated pointing above his head. Yukino looked up and saw the name "Hachi" above his head. Hachi took a step back and looked at her.

"Yukino, why did you use your real name" he said as he blushed then deadpanned after he said her first name. Yukino also blushed as he called her as well.

"You never said we needed to have and alias Hachi-kun" she said with a visible blush on her face and became interested in the cobblestone on the ground.

"I thought it be common sense to be honest, Yumia here seemed to get the idea I assume she is the resident air head" He said with a smirk. Yumia then proceeded to walk over to Hachi and start hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hikki that's mean" she said with a pout and kept hitting him until a notification popped up in front of Hachi asking if he wanted to punish her for abusing him in a safe zone. He dismissed it.

"Yumia by the way I'm fine with you calling me "Hikki" in game as well since it's basically already an alias" Yumia blushed when he called her by the alias and proceeded to walk back next to Yukino. Asuna stood there not know what to do until the boy next to the one called "Hachi" introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Kirito, Hachi and I player together during the beta on some of the higher floors" Kirito said confidently with a smile. "Who are you" he asked Asuna since she was the closest to him and Hachi next to him seemed to be in an argument with the girl called Yukino.

Asuna considered introducing herself with her full name but after hearing Hachi scold Yukino for using hers she figured she would just answer with "Asuna, It's nice to meet you Kirito-kun" She said with a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you to Asuna" Kirito said, instantly removing the honorific like it didn't matter at all. Asuna blushed to being called by her first name so casually by what she admitted was a fairly attractive boy. Hachi and Yukino seemed to have ended their argument after Yumia made them stop.

After about 5 minutes they all got acquainted with each other and after the brief talk about their times in the beta, Hachi and Kirito sent them all friend requests. Naturally they all accepted each other's except Yukino decided to tease Hachi a bit over the fact that he is essentially asking someone to be his friends.

"Are Are, Hachi-kun, are you that desperate to get friends you actually have to send them visual confirmation to them to make sure they are your friend?" She asked with the tilt of her head and a mischievous smile, though she couldn't hold the minor blush back from calling him by his alias.

"I can't be bothered to have this argument honestly" Hachi said instantly dismissing her and sending everyone a party invite. After some explanation on how parties work and what to do in them everyone accepted the invite. Yukino looked to the top left of her HUD and saw all the names and HP bars under her own and gave a slight smile. She never thought playing a game would actually be like this since she never tried or had interest in them.

"Alright everyone" Kirito announced, taking what seemed like leadership in there little party of five. "I suggest we go get everyone geared up seeing as Hachi and I already have what we need and want" He said as he started to walk towards the market area of town. Everyone proceeded to follow him, Yukino, Asuna and Yumia making small talk between each other with Hachi trailing behind the group.

They arrived at the market and Hachi and Kirito started suggesting what they should and should not get pointing out the pros and cons of certain items and gear they could buy with their starting col. This was also accompanied by a brief explanation on how the menu works in game.

After a few more minutes Yukino and Yumia had bought the gear they wanted and the few essentials they need like teleport crystals, HP potions and HP crystals along with their gear.

Yukino bought a cloak similar to Hachi's except it was Midnight blue matching her hair. She also bought an Iron Katana after Hachi suggested she get one (because she would look like a goddess with one, not that he would say it out loud though). Yukino also put her hood up like Asuna as she thought it wasn't nessacary that everyone knew her appearance.

Yumia, instead of buying a cloak, bought a bronze armour chest plate and fore arm protectors along with some leather shin guards as a weapon she bought a spear, the reason being she thought it would be fun and cool to use.

Once they were done getting gear Hachi set out to do what they were initially supposed to do and teach Yukino and Yumia how to actually play the game with the help of Kirito now that he was with them. They started to leave the Town of Beginnings when Kirito turned around to see a man with a bandana chasing and calling out to them. Once he reached the group he stopped, leaning down on his knee's for a while panting and trying to get out a proper sentence.

"Thank god you stopped" He said as he stood up straight to look at the group "You guys look like you know what you are doing! This may be rude but were you guys apart of the beta?" The man asked.

The group stood there for a while before dumbfounded. The Man noticed this and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh sorry guess we got off on the wrong foot there" he said eyeing the group in front of him "My names Klein! Nice to meet you" Klein said holding a hand out to the nearest person to him which turned out to be Hachi.

"Sure…" Hachi said whilst hesitantly shaking Klein's hand "Yeah Kirito and I were in the beta" he answers whilst point at Kirito next to him. Klein's face seemed to have brightened when he heard this and he immediately asked them a question.

"YES!" He said whilst thrusting his fist into the air. He then looked to the ground rubbing the back of his head and asked "Do you think you guys can show me the basics of the game, I mean I just got it and the hardware and it is my first time playing a full dive game" He said with a small smile. Kirito and Hachi seemed to think for a while until Yumia piped up and asked Hachi.

"Hikki! Isn't this like a request from the Service club!? We should totally accept it." She said with a grin on her face. Klein immediately paled then regained his composure as soon as he saw Yumia. Klein then pushed Hachi to the side and instantly bowed in front of Yumia.

"Klein, age 22, looking for a Gahh!" he started as Kirito elbowed him in the back of the head. Yukino then proceeded to absolutely destroy him on how he introduced himself to Yumia (would write what she said to him but not good enough maybe later).

Klein lay on the ground completely destroyed; Hachi couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy as he just received a blizzard to the face with Yukino's words and glare. As he started to recover Kirito reluctantly agreed and introduced himself as did the rest of the group. Kirito and Hachi added Klein to their friend's lists but the rest of the group didn't, Yukino's main reason being he was an enemy to all women. Klein didn't try to introduce himself how he did again in fear of what Yukino would do to him. The group then made their way towards the hunting grounds just outside of the town.

* * *

After about 2 hours of training and Hachi and Kirito taught everyone the basics of combat including sword skills and party combat the group was coming to the end of their session as it was getting close to being 6:30 in the real world and the sun was setting around them in game as well. Hachi watched in awe as Yukino finished of a boar with beautiful skill her mesmerizing hair landing back in place as she sheathed her Katana. Sometime during the teaching/training her hood had fallen off and she hadn't been bothered to put it back on, He hadn't taken his eyes off her throughout the entire training session albeit secretly as he wouldn't want to have been caught by Yukino or anyone else staring at her.

Sometime during the training Asuna's hood had also fallen of the same as Yukino's, making Kirito also stare at her for prolonged periods of time. She was masterful in her rapier use and was almost invisible to the eye when she attacked using linear, her long blue hair flowing behind her as she charged forward and killed a boar with another linear.

Klein had also been staring albeit quite obviously at Yumia. Every time she moved his eyes would lock to her large bust as they moved in all directions as she thrust her spear into the gut of a boar. The next thing Klein saw was the spine of a Katana flying into his face. Klein groaned on the ground looking up at the beauty that just put him on his arse.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his face and trying to pull of an intimidating stare which reluctantly failed as it did not come close the glare Yukino was giving him.

"That was because you were being a disgusting pervert, staring at Yumia with lecherous eyes" She spat with venom. Hachi could swear he felt the area around him drop by at least 10 degrees. Klein was visibly frozen, shock eminent on his face as he tried to look away from her eyes. His eyes traveled to his HUD's clock. The time read 6:30 and he panicked.

"Crap! I ordered pizza and drinks to come to my place at 6:30 sorry guys I have to go" He said getting up and walking off slightly waving goodbye.

"Actually guys he makes a good point my sister may get worried if I'm not home for dinner, my phones probably spammed with messages right now" Hachi said to the group. Yumia was curious to why Hachi wasn't home and proceeded to ask him where he was.

Klein turned around when he heard Hachi mention sister "You have a sister?" He asked getting in Hachi's face "How old is she? Does she play games? Can you intro… Gahh!" He stopped his barrage of questions as Hachi kneed him in the gut.

"How dare you ask about my cute little Imouto, if you even think of her in a perverted way I will not hold back" Hachi said reaching for his sword. In the background you could hear Yukino snickering and saying what sounded like sis-con to him, he was about to retort to her when Yumia interrupted.

"Hikki, where are you playing from if you're not at home?" She asked innocently. Hachi visibly flushed and looked away; Yukino proceeded to do the same and looked at the ground flushing as well.

"Uhh, I'm at um, Yukino's place?" he phrased as a question for some reason "She let me stay and log in at her place for this session because there was only 5 mins to launch after I helped her set up everything" He said rubbing the back of his neck, sweat somewhat visible on his forehead and his flushed cheeks somewhat redder then they were before _'Since when did I start to become flushed and embarrassed so easily like this'_ Hachi thought to himself.

"Oh, well…" Yumia replied somewhat sadly before she was cut off by Klein's yelling to her left. Everyone turned to him as they heard the words leave his mouth.

"Um guys, noob question but where is the log out button?" Klein asked with his menu visible in front of him and his left hand rubbing the back of his head. Kirito was first to respond.

"What are you talking about its right…?" He said as he opened his menu and navigated it to the log out option. When he looked at the button he couldn't help but get nervous he looked around at the others and noticed they all had seen the same thing on their own menus. Suddenly before anyone spoke again a blue light surrounded everyone.

* * *

(Hachi POV)

For a brief amount of time a blue light surrounded us all. When we all reappeared we were in the plaza of the Town of Beginnings. To the left of me were Yukino and Yumia and to the right was Kirito, Asuna and Klein.

"Forced teleport?" Kirito and I said at the same time. I said it for the sake of Yukino and Yumia; he must have thought the same. Then it happened, a single hexagon in the sky over the top of the Black Iron Palace.

"SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT" The box said in English, which I always thought was weird considering this game was developed by a Japanese developer and the first 10,000 copies were released in Japan only.

"Hikki what's happening?" I heard Yumia say to my far left. She looked visible frightened and was gripping Yukino's left arm in a vice grip. Yukino also looked shaken up but was somewhat more composed then Yumia.

"I-Ahh maybe some kind of event?" I suggested becoming nervous myself. Then it happened, the hexagons started clouding over the sky covering the whole plaza. Then in the center, where the first shape initially was the sky started bleeding and a human in robes appeared as the blood seemed to form him _'This definitely as to be some kind of launch day event if they are going to invest that much time into making an animation like that'_ I thought to myself. I took a glance back over to Yukino and Yumia, I could see Yumia visibly gripping Yukino way tight then she was before and Yukino was somewhat shaking with her eyes wide open, Then the man in the robes spoke.

"Attention players!" A loud booming voice said from within the robes "Welcome to _my_ world"

' _Why would he emphasis my?'_ The robed man spread his arms out as if showing he owned everything around him.

"My Name Is Kayaba Akihiko. I am currently the one and only person who can control this world" My eyes widen at hearing this, I take a quick glance around me and everyone else seemed to have the same reaction. Multiple people are asking "Is that really Him" or "He must have invested a lot of time into this" the plaza fills with murmurs of people as they question what's going on.

"I'm sure that you have already noticed that the log out button in the main menu has been removed" Kayaba spoke, raising his left arm and swiping down to open his menu. He navigated to the log out option and it was exactly the same as ours beforehand, gone or in this case removed.

"However this is no mistake" He booms "I repeat it is not a mistake. It is but a feature of the true Sword Art Online! You are all unable to log out of SAO and nobody in the real world can remove the Nerve Gear or interrupt its operation. Should it be attempted a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the Nerve Gear will destroy your brain, thus ending your life"

There was silence around the plaza; people started questioning whether it was real or not. I heard Klein question Kirito about and what he said back to him was true, the signals emitted by the Nerve Gear transmitters are the same as microwaves and if the safety was disabled it would have the capability to "Fry the brain" as he put it. Klein asked about if you can just power it off, I responded before Kirito.

"No, the Nerve Gear has an internal battery" I said and Klein look shocked. He shook out of his stupor.

"But that's ridiculous. What's going on?" Kayaba cut anyone off from replying.

"Unfortunately, it is certainly possible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning and attempt to forcibly remove the Nerve Gear. As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real one"

Kayaba then brought up multiple screens showing news reports and social media websites all reporting on the same thing "As you can see news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal. I hope you will all be at ease and focus of completing the game" He paused for a moment.

"But I would like you all to keep this in mind. From this point on all methods of revival in the game will no longer function. If your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and at that moment…" the screens with news-feeds and social media all disappeared around him.

"The Nerve gear will destroy your brain"

As soon as this was said I feel my left cuff being pulled. I turn to see Yukino looking at me with tears welling up in her eyes and shaking almost violently. She didn't even have to say anything and I got the message, I don't know why but I did the unthinkable and grabbed her small hand in my own, entangling my fingers between hers. She seemed to somewhat calm down after this but there were still signs of tears and her shaking. Yumia was in the same condition as Yukino but I could not see her shaking, she seems to be too shocked to move.

"There is only one condition you must meet to be free: the completion of this game" he then opened his menu navigating to a map of Aincrad and pointed to the bottom floor.

"You are all currently on the first floor, the lowest point in Aincrad. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will be considered cleared"

People around me all started questioning Kayaba about what is actually going on he ignored everyone and continued on with his speech.

"And lastly, I have prepared a present for all of you of you in your inventories, take a look"

I open it to see a mirror, as everyone else does in the plaza I take mine out and look at it confused, then all of a sudden the plaza fills up with blue lights and I hear a slight squeal from Klein and look in his direction.

As the flashing ends I hear Yukino call me in a shaking voice "Ha-chi…?" I turn to look at her and stiffen. There she was, the Ice Queen herself, She looked exactly like she did in real life. I didn't know what to do and turn to look at my own mirror. Then I see them, my dead fish eyes staring back at me, my face and hair looked exactly like my real body.

"Right now, you're probably all wondering, "Why? Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do such a thing?" I have already achieved my goal I created the world of sword art online solely for my personal enjoyment"

"And now, the preparations are complete. This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck"

Kayaba finished and started to phase out of existence. The warnings and system announcements disappeared from the sky and the plaza irrupted into shouts and screams of terror. I started shaking and dropped the mirror; I heard another mirror and turned to see a boy who was almost as tall as me with black hair and onyx eyes staring back at me.

"Kirito…?" I ask hesitantly doubting myself that this actually happened. He is also staring wide eyed at me, probably at my eyes to be fair, he responds to me with the same question I had.

"Hachi?" he responds equally as hesitant as me. "We have to go" He says quickly as he grips Asuna and my arm. He drags Yukino, Yumia, Asuna and I, someone who I assume is Klein trailing behind us, to the nearest alley way he could find where he starts to speak.

"We have to get moving, we have to get to the new town, if this really has become what Kayaba says it has then we need every advantage we can get. We need to get out of the town and kill the mobs and level up before everyone regains their composure and starts leaving the city, I want you guys to come with me" He said somewhat quickly.

I think about what he said for a moment _'What he is saying is definitely true, in the beta most of the time it was first in first serve then you would have to wait for hours for the mobs or quests to respawn and become able to activate again_. _I know I agree with his idea and I will defiantly come along but I can't say the same about Yukino and Yumia'_ I look down whilst continuing my thoughts and realize I am still holding Yukino's hand, I contemplate letting go of it but after taking a glance at how she I holding up I effectively remove that thought from my mind _'This is all I can do for her right now'_ I think to myself as I reply to Kirito.

"I agree with you, I am coming along. What about you guys?" I ask looking at everyone next to me. Yukino looked like she wanted to protest to my decision but then stopped all of a sudden and I feel he hand grip mine tighter then it was already _'I'll just take that as her agreeing with me'_ I think to myself. Asuna also looked like she agreed as she walked to stand next to Kirito. I then do the same as her and stand to the right of him. Yukino follows me with no resistance at all and stands beside me.

"I-I'll come as well" Yumia reluctantly agrees and stands next to Yukino. Klein then starts rubbing his head again and stares at the ground. _'This guy seems to do that a lot'_ I say whilst stopping a smirk from forming on my face _'Bad Hachiman now is not the time for smiling. What would Komachi think if she saw you smiling in this situation'_ I shudder at the thought of Komachi scolding me and taking away my points. Yukino gives me a somewhat odd look when she feels me shudder but dismisses it because of the current situation. Klein then starts to speak albeit reluctantly.

"Uhh sorry guys, I got some friends back in the plaza, we all logged in together and I really should go and find them. I don't know how they will be handling this and I was a guild master in some of the other MMO's I have played so I think with the stuff you taught me we should be fine, Thanks guys" He says bowing. We all turn around and start to walk away when we hear Klein calling us again.

"You guys all look better as your real selves by the way" He says with a chuckle. I was turn around preparing a witting comment to reply with about his own appearance but when I do he is gone. I slightly smile to me self, wondering how someone can see a light side in a situation like this.

We all walk towards the exit of The Town of Beginnings and make our way down the road towards the next town. A pack of Dire wolves spawns in front of us I reach for my sword and I feel Yukino reach for hers so I reluctantly let go of her hand. We all draw our weapons and proceed to run towards the wolves with determined faces. I turned to Yukino and she smirks at me and I know exactly what that means.

"Ohh is that a challenge?" I ask her. She doesn't respond and turns her head back towards the wolves drawing her Katana. I smirk drawing my own sword from my hip and ran towards my first victim.

"Challenge accepted"

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for the prologue. I don't actually know where I'm going with this fic but I already have the ending and some other stuff figured out for this fic. I'll write Chapter 1 or whatever it will be called and I also don't know if I will just do a time skip to the first boss or not. I haven't actually decided if I will continue the fic or not. But who knows chapter 1 could come out in a week to a month or even tomorrow IDK we will see when I get around to it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1: First Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu or SAO

 **A/N: Just wrote Chapter 1 (Technically Chapter 3)**

 **Chapters will come out randomly when they are done, I don't have a set schedule for releases of them but I will try to get one out at least once a week.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow IDK do what you like really.**

* * *

November 6th, 2022, 8:00pm Halfway to Horunka

(Hachi POV)

"So how many did you kill?" Yukino asks me as the last wolf falls to Kirito's blade. I study her for a while before answering.

"2…" I answer looking away, I can already see she is smirking _'God dammit Demon Superwoman stop rubbing it in'_ I think, taking a glance at her. She seems to be quite happy considering the circumstance where in. In fact I don't think I have never seen her that visibly happy before in real life _'Something's definitely wrong, she is taking the fact that we are stuck in a death game way to well, hell even I'm distressed. Just then could have been the end of our lives if we fucked up in that fight'_

"Looks like you owe me dinner Hachi, I killed 3" She says with a smirk. Wait what happened to the honorific?

"What happened to Hachi-kun?" I ask curiously, she seems to think about it and answers.

"I don't know, you decide what to think of it" What's with that vague answer? Since when did she become like Isshki? I never knew the Ice Queen could be this sly or even sly at all.

I narrow my eyes at her and scoff, not wanting to continue the conversation and have her start to belittle me on my skills and stuff. We continue on to the next town after a brief check up on everyone in the party. As we arrive at Horunka Kirito tells us he is going to do the quest for the 'anneal blade', the sword he loved to use during the beta.

"So guys, I'm gonna go do the quest before anyone else arrives, anyone want to come with me?" He asked. I see Asuna seemed to have agreed with him. It almost seems if she is excited to go. Just before she responds I interrupt her.

"Kirito why don't you just go activate the quest and we can do it tomorrow?" I ask him _'To much has happened today I just want to rest'_ I complain to myself _'Oh wait, I owe Yukino dinner just great'_ I think rubbing my face. Kirito hesitates to answer but it's obvious he is thinking the same thing. If he goes and activates the quest no one else can till he completes it or discards it.

"I guess your right Hachi, I'll go activate it and meet you at this inn later" He says opening his map and pointing to an inn. He then runs off in the direction of the quest. I turn to the group and lead them to the inn. I buy my own room, Asuna seemed to buy her own room and Yukino and Yumia are going to share a room with 2 beds. Once I have purchased my room I attempt to use Stealth Hikki to sneak up to my room, this obviously fails as Yukino is watching me the whole time.

"Where do you think you're going Ha-a-chi" Yukino asks, tilting her head and wiggling he finger as she says my alias in syllables _'Goddammit when did she become this cute'_ I think as I stop in my tracks and turn around to look at her.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming" I say as I walk towards the door "I know a good café just follow me" I say walking out of the Inn. Yukino seems happy with her achievement. Yumia looks down though _'Maybe everything that's happened has taken a toll on her'_ I think as I stop. Asuna and Yukino look at me in confusion then turn to see what I'm looking at. Yumia just seems to be mindlessly following us; she almost looked like a hollow shell of a human.

"Yumia, you okay?" I ask with my voice laced with concern. She doesn't even seem to react to me. Yukino looks at me as if asking for confirmation, I nod at her briefly and she seems to walk over to Yumia and whisper to her. I don't hear what she says but I see Yumia nodding every so often. Yukino turns to me with a look of concern on her face and walks over to me.

"I'll take her back to our room, show me where the café is and I'll meet you there later" She says opening her map, I mark the location of it. She closes her menu and walks away with Yumia back to the Inn. Asuna and I then continue onward to the café. She seems to be trailing behind me and not looking like she wants to talk "That's how most people act around me anyway" I mummer to myself. Asuna seems to pick up on this. "Did you say something?" she asked tilting her head with a curious expression. I blush and stutter out an answer.

"Ahh no, I-uh, just something about IRL don't worry about it" I say rubbing the back of my head and averting my eyes.

"What about IRL?" She asked _'Maybe she is just trying to be nice by starting a conversation?'_ I think before answering.

"Ahh, It's kinda rude to talk to people about IRL when in game, it's sort of an unspoken rule in MMO's, you probably didn't know it because as you said before this is your first MMO" I respond, She seems to blush and look away after I answer.

"I sorry, yeah I didn't know, sorry about asking" She says quickly. I look at her for a while before responding. She seems to avert from my gaze which is understandable thanks to my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I don't really care to be honest" I say as I turn round to see that we have reached the café "Anyway where here" I point to the café. It's a nice and cosy in a corner of the center plaza of the town and the smell of coffee is prevalent throughout the whole shop. I instinctively move towards a corner table towards the back of the shop. Asuna seems to be following me which I pay no mind to because eventually Kirito and Yukino will get here.

I sit down next to the window, Asuna sits on the other side of the table but not in front of me _'I mean who would'_ I think as a waiter comes over to the table.

"What would be your orders sir and madam" The NPC asks handing us each a menu. We take some time to decide and afterwards Asuna turns to me and I take it as my que to answer.

"A sandwich and a coffee with milk, extra sugar and cream" I respond to the NPC ordering the closest thing to MAX Coffee I can in this game _'God I would love a MAX right now'_ I think as Asuna tells the waiter what she would like. Seems like she just copied me but instead of coffee she just got water.

"Thank you for your orders, please enjoy your stay" the NPC says with an enthusiastic smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Asuna responds. The waiter leaves us and we sit there in silence. After a minute silence I open my menu and going through my menu, checking my inventory seeing if anything needs repairs and what I need to replace _'I could definitely do with a new sword, maybe I should go get the sword I had during the beta whilst Kirito gets his'_ I navigate to my stats and look through them _'Hmm lvl 6 pretty impressive for this early on in the game, I think Kirito is higher though. To be honest I think he is out farming right now which would explain why he is taking so long'_ I check my skills afterwards and see that most of my base line skills have been upped, mostly my strength, agility and dexterity, probably need to work on my vitality now that this is a death game. I look at my perception, for some reason it's my highest skill _'Hmm that's odd, have I been subconsciously leveling my perception?'_

My thoughts are cut off by a person sitting down in front of me. I look up to see Yukino she looks sort of down but switches her expression to a happy one as a waiter walks over to us and hands her a menu _'I can see the smirk on your face your trying to hide woman, I bet your going to buy the most expensive thing here'_ I shudder at the thought of all my col being drained this early on, I mean I only have 1243 col right now and that's before I pay for both her and my orders.

"I will get the ham sandwich and black tea, standard amount of sugar thank you" Yukino answers politely. Thank god she didn't drain my wallet just then. As the waiter leave the table goes silent once again. I close my menu and look at Yukino.

"So how is Yumia?" I question with concern, her expression seems to darken somewhat before it goes back to her neutral face.

"She isn't taking this well, as soon as we got to our room she ran to her bed and started crying. I stayed with her until she stopped and was going to ask her to come but it seems she has fallen asleep. I think the best we can do for her is to let her sleep it off and ask her about it in the morning" She then looked down at the table I could see her fists clenching on it.

"What about you? How are you holding up over this?" I ask with equal concern as I did with Yumia. Yukino looks up at me and unclenched her fists and her face turns to a smirk.

"Oh, are you perhaps concerned about me Hachi-kun" I blush at her question and look away, thinking of an answer.

"Well yeah, I guess. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't" I responded sheepishly. Yukino looked a little shocked and flustered at my answer I guess she wasn't expecting me to actually be concerned. She recomposed herself and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine, you don't need to be concerned about me Hachi" She said in a stern tone, leaving no room for argument _'Yeah right your fine, you're not as strong as you think you are Yukino'_

"Oh, okay" I say. Silence quickly fills the table as we both avert our eyes; at times like these we really need the resident airhead to do her thing. Thankfully there was another person which we can use. I open my menu again showing everyone I'm not looking to talk, seems to do the trick cause soon after Asuna and Yukino start talking to each other about god knows what. Our orders all arrive at the same time and we eat in comfortable silence, Kirito is still missing though obviously still out farming _'I wouldn't be surprised if he was a least lvl 8 by now'_

The walk back to the Inn was quiet, NPC's seemed to have closed their stalls and disappeared to where ever they go, there are some players hanging around as well _'seems like some people have left the Town of Beginnings other than us'_ We reach the Inn and walk towards our rooms. Asuna and Yukino say there good byes as we pass her room, I continue past Yukino and Yumia's room and stop at my door as I hear the soft voice of an angel in my ears.

"See you tomorrow" Yukino says softly with and awkward wave. I turn to look at her and smile lightly and wave back.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I say to her, she smiles back and walks into her room. I linger at my door after she is gone _'Sorry Yukino, that was a lie'_ I walk into my room and flop down on my bed _'God what a day it has been'_ I Soon loose conscious and fall asleep.

* * *

November 7th, 2022,6:30am, Horunka

(Yukino POV)

As I wake up I look at the clock on my HUD the time was 6:30 _'I must have woke up dew to my internal clock_ ' I thought slowing opening my eyes, I started at the wooden roof above me "So I guess this wasn't a dream" I murmur to myself. I lay in the bed for a few more minutes, as I'm getting up I hear a small thump from outside the room's door. I Jump to my feet equipping my sword and armour and also checking if Yumia-san was woke up by the sound. I make my way towards the door cautiously, trying not to make a sound. As I reached the door I slowly extended my hand towards the lock on the door and clicked it open, I manoeuver my hand to the door knob and twist it, pulling the door slowly open as the knob completed its rotation. I peek out the door when there was a large enough crack for me to see out of. I was greeted by an empty hallway. I open the door completely and step outside the room, closing the door behind me. I look from left to right and sighed _'May as well get breakfast if I'm already up, I wonder if Hachi is up' I_ thought walking to Hachi's door. I was about to knock when I notice something pinned to it. I touch the note and the game prompts me if I want to take it, I hit yes and pull the note of the pin. Text materializes on the paper and the contents shocked me.

'You know me, I'm better off alone, sorry'

-Hachi

I look to the left of my HUD and the names of the party members, Hachi's was missing I instantly drop the note and sprint down the stairs and out of the Inn, the NPC barman giving me a weird look; I completely ignore it. As I exit the Inn and open my menu and pray to god he didn't unfriend me. I open my menu and see his name under Asuna-sans, I let out a sigh of relief and slow down to a walk. I click on his name and select positon check; my map pops up in front of me and shows his exact position is just outside the gates towards the next town. I break into a sprint, hoping to catch him before he is too far away _'At least my real world stamina doesn't exist in this game'_ I think as I ran further and faster than I ever have before IRL.

I reach the gate and see a figure with a black cloak with the hood up, I instantly know its Hachi and run towards him and stop behind him.

"Why are you leaving?" I ask in a demanding tone, he stops in his tracks and turns around. I see he has a shocked look on his face but instantly put on a mask _'He must have not expected someone to come and stop him especially me'_ He sighs

"You know why" he said, giving no hint to an actual reason. I sigh in frustration and look at him straight in those dead fish eyes of his, I see him flinch at my stare.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you and you can't do anything to stop me" I say in the most commanding tone I can, again he seems visibly shocked but doesn't make an effort to hide it this time.

"Alright follow me" he says after letting out a deep sigh, he sends me a party invite and I leave the current party and instantly accept it before he can even change his mind. He then proceeds to start walking without saying a thing or telling me what we are going to do all he does is pull his hood off.

* * *

(Yumia POV)

I wake up with sore eyes; I rub then and look around. I look towards Yukinon's bed and see that its empty and not even made _'Yukinon would never leave her bed in a condition like that'_ I think as I get up from the bed. I noticed I was still wearing my armour; I must have fallen asleep wearing it during my breakdown. I look at the clock on what Hikki called a HUD and saw it was 10:00am. My stomach growls so I walk towards door, somewhat fixing my appearance and putting my hair in a rough ponytail, not feeling like putting it in a bun today. I walk towards the door and open it and right in front of the door is a piece of paper on the ground and read it.

"Hikki…" I say quietly after reading the note, I look to the left of my HUD and see Hikki and Yukinon's names missing. I feel a slight pain in my heart thinking that they are alone together right now. I then run down the stairs trying to find Kirito and Asuna. I find them sitting at a table eating breakfast and run towards them.

"Hikki and Yukinon are gone!" I say as I reach the table, they both turn towards me. Kirito puts on a thought full look and looks at his own HUD.

"Oh yeah they did leave" He says like it's not a problem. He then looks at me, he can probably I'm stressed over there disappearance. He then opens his menu to his friends list.

"Well there alive" he says tapping on Hikki's name and hitting a button which says position check. A map pops up in front of him "Ahh I know where they are, Hachi is going to get the sword he had in the beta. He and I assume Yukino as well are both up west of Tolbana where a hidden dungeon is. They will have to fight the boss at the end of it which drops the sword" He says like he has done it before.

"They will be okay right? They won't die will they?" I ask desperately. Kirito chuckles and turns his attention to his breakfast.

"No way, they will die, that dungeon in the beta was easy as hell to solo, if there are 2 people it should be even easier. The boss is only lvl 5" he says opening his menu he then checks what looks like Yukinon's and Hikki's levels "And Hachi is lvl 10 and Yukino is lvl 9, wow they must already be in the dungeon, I have some catching up to do as I'm only lvl 8 right now" he says closing his menu and going back to his food.

"So they will be fine?" I ask, hoping they are.

"Yes they will be fine, they out lvl that dungeon by 4 and 5 levels anyway" He takes a sip of his drink after finishing his food and looks at me again "Well I guess since you're here you can help me do the quest for my sword, Asuna is coming along as well" He says with a smile. I think about it and nod to confirm I will come with them.

* * *

(Hachi POV)

We walk into a large cavern at the end of the dungeon; the whole dungeon was only filled with Dire wolves ranging from elders to puppies and everything in between and they help us go up quite a few levels. I feel my left cuff being pulled and look at Yukino; she tilts her head in a questioning matter. Obviously I know what she is asking and just nod back to her, She seems to tense up a bit so I reassure her.

"Don't worry, the Alpha is only be a little bit higher lvl then the others, it was lvl 5 in the beta so we should be able to take it down very easily with our current levels. Just fight it like we do for every other mob, I'll block or parry the attacks and you strike it when it's open" She nods in response and seems to calm down a bit _'I guess she would be worried it's essentially her first ever boss fight even if it's just a dungeon boss'_

"You will be fine believing me, I killed this thing within 5 minutes of it spawning and I think Kirito did it in less than that" I give her an attempt at a reassuring smile. This fails because a low growling could suddenly be heard from the end of the room. A big grey whole over 2 meters tall walks out from the shadows, once its fully revealed a name appears above the wolves head, 'Alpha Dire Wolf' the name said and soon after 2 health bars appeared next to the name. I studied the wolf _'Somethings changed'_ I think to myself as its level appears as I study it, my eyes widen at the number.

"Alright Yukino don't freak out but there is some bad news, the wolf may or may not be different from the beta in one aspect, its level" Her eyes widen as she looks at me, she starts shaking and I grab her hand in my own. "It's going to be fine don't worry, its only lvl 10, we are more than enough to take it down. Just because its level is different that doesn't mean anything else has changed, it should still have the same attack patterns at least. It will only take a little longer to kill since it has more HP then before" She stops shaking but I can still see she is scared.

"Once we attack don't hold back because it looks intimidating, that's the point of the boss and it you are most likely to die if you hesitate because of the appearance" Yukino flinches at the word die and her small hand gripped mine tighter. The wolf then snarled at us and leaned down slightly

"Alright it's going to leap at us follow me" I say as I wait for it to leave the ground. I pull Yukino with me to the left of the creature; it turns and snarls at me again. I draw my sword and see Yukino doing the same. "Same as we have been doing it the whole way here alright?" I say quickly to her.

"Okay" she simply responds in a monotone voice. I charge at the wolf with Yukino following behind me. The Alpha takes a swing at me with this left paw and I deflect it with the edge of my blade and fling the paw back in the opposite direction. "SWITCH" I yell, before I even finish the word Yukino has already hit it with a 3 hit combo reducing the wolves first health bar by a quarter. We rinse and repeat this same tactic for the next 5 mins I assume with me occasionally switching in and attacking it. Soon the Alpha's second health bar is down the red.

"Alright it goes into a frenzy now be careful and stick close to me" I command Yukino; she doesn't seem to question me at all because she completely understands the situation we are in. The Wolf then sprints at us. It goes to bite down at me with its mouth and I aim to block it but in the corner of my eye I see a paw flying towards my left side _'IT USED A FEINT?!'_ I think to myself as I feel the paw connect with my side and send me flying 40 meters away. I hear Yukino scream my name and see the wolf moving towards her at a rapid pace. I got up and rushed the wolf, Yukino was standing there in shock as the wolf charged at her full speed _'Please make it in time, Oh god please make it in time'_ I think as I sprint towards the wolves path.

The next few seconds felt like years, as the wolf got closer to Yukino I raised my sword ready to stab straight into its neck. It also felt like my vocal cords were going to melt, I must have been screaming as I ran towards it. I jump in the last 5 meters between me and the beast; I feel my blade pierce the neck of the wolf and the impact alone of my sword and I hitting it sent it of course, narrowly missing Yukino by a meter. The wolf seemed to have noticed this and widened its eyes as the wall got closer and closer, I could feel it trying its best to slow down, the wolf lost traction in its paws and tried to angle its body to hit the wall with its left side. I felt my blade dig deeper into the wolf as it hit the wall, yelping in pain. My sword when so deep into the wolf's neck I couldn't even see the guard anymore. A few seconds of nothing and the wolf stop moving, shattering into polygons with the sound of smashing glass.

A window saying 'CONGRATULATIONS' in English pops up in the middle of the room, right in front of Yukino, a window showing XP and Col pops up in front of me along with another window on top of that saying I received 'The Wolves Blade' I dismissed the windows and ran over to Yukino and hugged her. She seemed to stiffen with the sudden warmth of my body added to her own and hesitated before slowing wrapping her arms around me as well.

"Thank god I made it in time" I whisper softly, I don't know if she heard it or not but her arms seemed to tighten around me and my right shoulder started to feel wet and I could hear faint sobs as well. Yukino was crying on my shoulder, The Yukinoshita Yukino is hugging me and crying on my shoulder, we stood there for around 10 minutes not moving. Her sobbing died down and was almost non-existent.

"Come on we need to go, we don't want to be here when everything respawns" I felt her nod into my shoulder and she loosened her grip from me and stepped back. Her cheeks were stained with tear marks and her eyes were puffy and red with tears still threatening to fall out. A stray tear falls from her right eye and I reach for her cheek and wipe it away, she leans her head into my hand _'Seems like its calming her down'_ I think as I open my mouth.

"Let's go" I say removing my hand from her cheek, she seemed somewhat disappointed with this action but her expression immediately changed once she felt my hand patting her head. She flushed heavily at this and so did I.

We exit the cave 5 minutes later and I feel a small hand grab mine, I look to my left to see a flustered Yukino trying to grab my hand. I graciously accept and grab hers entwining our fingers. She smiles a warm smile at this action as do I. We walked most of the way back to Tolbana hand in hand with the sun setting behind us, but as we reached the gate I got self-conscious and let go. Yukino pouted at this _'All I can say is that is very cute, very cute indeed, so cute I don't think my heart can take it and my cheeks feel like they would be hot enough to forge a sword on'_ I advert my eyes from her face and walk towards the nearest Inn. I grab a random room without thinking and Yukino doesn't seem to mind either. As we enter the room I hear sobs again, Yukino seemed to have started crying again _'I mean it's understandable she almost did just die'_

I lead her over to the couch in the room and sit her down; I quickly sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her small frame. She melts into my embrace and starts crying loudly. She tries to talk but hiccups every couple of seconds.

"Why? Why did this game have to happen?" She says in between sobs "Why did we choose to play the game at launch? Why couldn't we have waited till the next day? If we had just waited…" she trails off. I think about answering but I know spouting bullshit won't help so I just tighten my arms around her. Minutes or hours pass and I feel small even breaths coming from the girl who is basically lying on my chest. I send a message to Kirito telling him we will be spending the night in Tolbana and will be doing quests and stuff whilst we wait for him and the rest to get here. I received as simple 'okay' as a reply and I go back to sitting there holding a beautiful creature in my arms as she sleeps. Eventually I feel my conscious slipping away from me as I struggle to keep my eyes open, then my world goes black and I succumb to the world of slumber.

* * *

Kirito, Asuna and Yumia headed west from Horunka towards a forest where the supposed 'Little Nepenthes' mob spawns. Kirito described to the group that it looks like a walking plant with tonnes of roots that it uses to walk with, two vines spout either side of it just above the roots and in the center of the creature it has a large red mouth with liquid which dribbles out of it. The one they were looking for has a large red flower sprouting from the top of its head. He warned the group though that if they see the one with a large red fruit on it they are not to go near it as it is a trap that attracts more 'Nepenthes' when killed. He also told them the quest would take a while as they would need to kill a lot of them before the one they want spawns. He reassured the girls that it would be easy though since they are all lvl 3 and he is lvl 8, Asuna is lv 7 and Yumia is lvl 6. They reach a clearing in the forest with what looks like 50 or so 'Nepenthes' in it.

"Yeah this is the area, let's get to work" Kirito says drawing his blade, Asuna and Yumia do the same and start slaughtering the creatures one by one. 30 minutes later and the clearing was 50 'Nepenthes' less "Now we wait till more spawn" Kirito said putting his hands behind his head and leaning against a tree near the girls soon after he closes his eyes as well. Not long after more have spawned and it was back to killing for the party of 3.

3 hours later and hundreds of 'Nepenthes' killed the group was getting somewhat tired, Kirito had racked up and impressive 127 kills, Yumia following close behind with 113 and Asuna with 106. Soon the next batch spawned and there it was a red flower. The group rushed through slaughtering every creature in their way to reach the dammed thing they had wanted to kill for the past 3 hours. They all reach the creature and it dies within seconds. Kirito obtained the Item.

"Alright guys time to go, let's get outa hear" He shouts, suddenly he sees something that makes his heart almost stop. A boy around his age ran towards the 'Little Nepenthes' with the fruit on it. He killed it and then ran back to the bushes he came from. Suddenly hundreds more 'Nepenthes' spawn and the group was forced back to back to back by being surrounded. Screams of terror were heard coming from where the boy was and Kirito figured he had been swarmed and killed _'Karma's a bitch'_ he thought slicing through another 'Nepenthes'.

An hour later and it was around 6:30pm and the group were heading back to the Inn after about 4 hours of solid killing. Kirito received a message which got everyone's attention.

'Yukino and I will be staying in Tolbana from now on so see you when you get up here. You know what Inn I'm staying at so drop by when you're in town. We are in room 25 on the third floor. See you when I see you.'

\- Hachi

"Who was it from?" Asuna asks walking closer to Kirito and looking over his shoulder.

"Hachi" Kirito responds sending a simple 'Okay' back to Hachi. Yumia then quickens her pace and walks on the other side of Kirito and read the message. Once again she feels a slight pain in her chest after she reads they will be sharing a room. The group reach Horunka and head to their Inn, not even bothering with dinner. Asuna dismisses her room and share the room with Yumia seeing as Yukino is no longer with them and it is a waste of Col to have an extra room. The group all succumbed to sleep after their first day in this death game.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter done as I said at the top IDK when the next will come out but I have the majority of the story planned already.**

 **On the case of the characters are a bit OCC in this as well, just think of it as their way of dealing with what is happening by putting on masks etc. I'll try and right them better next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu or SAO

 **A/N: This is a Filler chapter I guess.**

* * *

(Hachi POV)

"Where am I?" I ask no one, I look around and find myself surrounded by darkness. I hear a scream of pain and turn to its direction and what I see makes me start to shake. Kayaba has just stabbed a sword into Yukino. He laughs as she struggles and pulls the sword out just has her HP reaches red. He walks over to Yumia and does the same thing. I try to move to stop him but can't I scream his name as he continuously stabs Yukino and Yumia.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" I yell to deaf ears. I see Yukino and Yumia on their last lines of HP; he then turns to me with a sadistic smile and aims to sword at Yukino ready to give the final blow.

"NOOOOOOO" I scream as I wake up, I feel tears rolling down my cheek. I see its 1:30 am on my HUD and that I'm still in the Inn room. I look down and see Yukino still asleep on me

"Thank god it was just a nightmare" I mumble and wipe the tears from my eyes. I take a good look at the room now that I'm awake _'hmm bathroom, a kitchenette and a queen bed, Wait QUEEN BED? Shit the NPC must have had the wrong idea when I asked for any room and gave me one of the suites. Crap what will Yukino think when she sees this, oh god I'm going to die'_ I panic to myself in my mind. I calm myself down and think for a minute

' _Yeah I'll do that'_ I think as I come to my conclusion. I then maneuver myself out of Yukino's embrace and lift her up bridal style and I notice she snuggles into my chest and blush heavily at it. I carry her to the bed and pull the blankets back and put her down on her left side making sure she is not lying on her cloak _'I'm pretty sure my cheeks are very red by this point and are about to explode if she see what I'm doing now'_ I think as I reach for her Katana. I unclip it from her belt and put it next to the bed. I then move to her cloak, I reach for the button keeping it on _'I'm dead if she wakes up'_ I think as I unbutton her cloak and take it off her, folding it and putting it at the end of the bed. I then gently take her boots off and put them on the ground and wipe the sweat off my forehead _'Few that's the hard part done'_ I then pull the blankets over her and walk back to the couch, unenquiping my own sword, armour, cloak and boots. I plop down onto the couch and get comfortable.I soon lose consciousness and fall asleep.

November 8th, 2022, 9:00am Tolbana

' _What is that lovely smell'_ I think as my noise picks up the delicious sent of what smells like bacon. I yawn loudly and rub my eyes and subconsciously move my head towards what I assume is the kitchenette. I open my eyes to see a raven haired beauty moving around the kitchen with the fluency of a goddess. She turns and smiles to me as she puts food onto two plates.

"Good morning Hachi" She says with a smile "I know I'm beautiful but it's disgusting when you look at me with those eyes and drool" She says with a disgusted looking face. I reach for my mouth and wipe the drool away. I look at Yukino for a minute before I get up.

"Uhh, did you make breakfast?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Yes I saw there was a cooking skill in this game and acquired it figuring it would help us in the future, and I was using it to see how cooking was in game. So yes I did make breakfast, would you like to try some?" Yukino answers, I stare at her then the food on the counter _'Wow, looks good how much did she power level that skill since she woke up'_ I think as I look at the basic English breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and toast.

I nod and walk to the table, Yukino sits down in front of me with 2 plates and hands one to me, we eat silently. Yukino still looks down _'I guess she is still distressed about the situation we are in. I don't show it but I haven't as well really, some maniac traps you in a death game and expects you to just embrace it'_ I then remember my nightmare _'I can't let that happen to them'_ I look down at my clenched fist on the table and notice I'm shaking, Yukino seems to notice this as well.

"Hachi, are you okay?" Yukino asks in a concerned tone. I look her in the eyes, she flinches when she sees my face "Hachi, why are you crying?"

"What?" I reach up to my eyes and feel tears. I wipe them away but they kept coming "I'm Uhh going out" I say quickly equipping my gear and new sword. I leave the room and head for the exit of the Inn; I notice Yukino following me but pay no mind to it. I walk out of town and towards the nearest field of mobs I can find. I pull out my Wolves blade and examine it _'Still looks the same as in the beta'_ I think to myself (Think of Anneal blade except grey and it has serrated teeth close to the guard on each side, the guard and pommel are simple and are bronze colour). I look at the blade and notice I still had tears in my eyes it seems. I wipe them away and charge at the mobs in the field.

I walk over to a nearby tree and sit down, panting after my killing spree. I notice it was now 11:00am and I had just spent the last 3 hours killing mobs. Yukino reveals herself and walks over and sits down next to me. I can still see she has a look of concern on her face; we sit there silently for round 20 minutes till Yukino speaks up.

"You okay now?" She asks somewhat cautiously, I turn to look at her and smile a bit.

"I guess so" I respond, she just nods. I open my menu and look at my stats seeing that I went up by 2 levels making me go from lvl 11-13. I also check to see Yukino has gone up to lvl 12 simply from all the XP she received for being partied with me. I pull out my sword and check its stats and durability _'Hmm Anneal Blade is still better but the stats definitely are different from the beta and that's without upgrades. The durability is low guess I should get it repaired'_ I put my sword away and get up, signalling Yukino to follow me. We walk back to Tolbana and I go to a NPC Blacksmith.

"You should get your sword repaired and upgraded as well; I'm also going to upgrade mine since I have the materials to. I'll lend you some for your own if you don't have them" I say to Yukino as the NPC repairs my blade, I then get it upgraded to +2 thanks to the current mats I have and Yukino seemed to have been able to upgrade hers to +3 after I gave her some of my materials. She smiles as she looks at the blade of her sword and sheaths it. I walk to the nearest café and sit down at a table close to the back of the shop, as I sit down the waiter comes over to us.

"What would you like Sir and Madam" I look at NPC and respond

"Just a coffee with milk, extra cream and sugar"

"Just Black tea with standard amount of sugar thank you"

We both order and the NPC walks away from us to some other people, our orders come shortly after and we eat in silence. After we finish our refreshments my thoughts from earlier come back to me. I get up suddenly shocking Yukino and walk back towards the Inn. I get back to the room and un-equip my sword, cloak, armour and boots and just stand there in the middle of the room.

"Hachi are you okay?" Yukino asks from behind me, I contemplate how to answer _'Fuck it'_

"No, how can I be? We get trapped in this damn death game and we are expected to accept it. I hate putting up a façade of being strong and all-knowing since I was in the beta but I just can't keep this shit up I only did it for you and Yumia's sake, the only thing stopping me from ending my life just to escape this place is you guys and I…" _'Don't know what I would do if I lost you'_ I walk to the bed and fall on it, face first and cry into the pillow. I feel warm arms around me. Yukino pulled me into and embrace as I cried onto her shoulder. She didn't say anything and just let me cry like I did her. Time passes and I feel exhausted from crying. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

November 8th, 2022 12:00pm Horunka

(Yumia POV)

' _I wonder what Yukinon and Hikki are doing right now'_ I open my friends list and hit position check, My map pops up in front of me showing Hikki's position, I then check Yukinon's and see that they were basically in the same position and that they were in what I think to be an Inn in Tolbana where they currently are.

"Yumia-san, are you alright?" Asuna asks me. I smile and respond.

"What, yeah I'm fine" Asuna doesn't look convinced with my answer but doesn't say anything else. We reach the Blacksmith Kirito recommended we go to, He told us to repair our weapons and upgrade them if we can. He also told us how to upgrade our weapons, all we need to do is give the right materials and the right amount the Blacksmith and choose upgrade and the NPC will do its thing. We both repair our weapons and Asuna upgraded hers, I didn't have the materials to upgrade mine and will probably change weapons later on when I have more money.

"Can we go back to the Inn for lunch? I want to try out the cooking skill I picked up" Asuna said smiling "We just need to go and buy ingredients from the stalls over there"

"There's a cooking skill in this game?" I ask loudly, Asuna is taken aback by my voice

"Yeah there is, Kirito-kun showed me it and I like cooking in real life so I figured I would try it in game seeing as it shouldn't be hard" She responds as we reach the next stall.

"Wow, I wonder if Yukinon will get that skill, she is an amazing cook IRL, I wonder if she has already got it as she likes to plan ahead, I wonder if she has already cooked for Hikki" I say the last part quietly, Asuna didn't seem to hear it.

"Yes! Maybe we could share recipes in the future or cook together! I can't wait" She smiled _'Looks like Yukinon and Asuna will become good friends'_ my thoughts were cut out when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going" He responded, He then kept walking and I heard him mumble but didn't hear what he said. We walked back to the Inn and towards our room. As we enter Asuna unequipped her cloak and walked towards the Kitchenette in the corner, pulling out everything she needed to cook. We spent hours cooking and trying the food Asuna made, at 5:00pm a knock was heard from our door and I went over and answered.

"Yahallo Kirito" I said letting him in, He nodded to me briefly but seemed to be in some sort of trance. I looked in the direction he was looking in and saw the sandwiches on the table Asuna just finished making.

"Hello Kirito-kun, would you like a sandwich?" Asuna asked tilting her head, All Kirito did was nod and rush towards the table. He started eating the sandwiches and didn't stop till they were all gone, Asuna and I were laughing the whole time as he ate.

"That was great Asuna, thank you! You definitely need to level that skill up" Asuna blushed at his comment and smiled.

"Glad you liked it Kirito-kun" She said with a warm smile back to him. I just watch there interaction and thought of that being Yukinon and Hikki instead, I felt pain in my chest when I thought that and shook my head.

"Anyway we should head to Tolbana whilst there is still daylight" Kirito suggested "It will take round 3 hours to get there so we should be fine" He said, Asuna and I both agreed and we set off to Tolbana, Kirito dismissing our Inn rooms as we left it.

November 8th, 2022, 8:30pm Tolbana

(Hachi POV)

' _What is this warm feeling, it feels wonderful! I never want to get up, It's like I the first time I drank MAX Coffee'_ I feel myself waking up, I try to force myself back to sleep by nuzzling into the hair of the thing making me so warm _'Wait hair?'_ I have no time to react to what I was doing when the door suddenly bursts open with an excited Yumia coming into the room somehow ignoring the games own rules that only allows other party members to enter.

"Yahallo Hikki, Yukin…" She freezes and flushes; I finally figured out what was so warm and look down to see that Yukino and I were sleeping in an embrace. Suddenly Yukino's grip tightens around me and she nuzzles her head into my chest making my cheeks redder then they already were. I turn to look at Yumia and she looks sad _'Great she miss understood the situation'_ I think to myself as I maneuver my right hand and poke Yukino in the cheek. She stirs and opens her eyes, she looks up at me with sleepy eyes and smiles _'OMG this is so cute'_ then I remember the situation we are in.

"Good morning Hachi" She says in a tired voice, not seeming to care that we are hugging and a very flustered Yumia is watching us.

"Umm, Yukino could you please let go we have guests" I gesture to the door where Yumia and now Kirito and Asuna are. Yukino flushes red and pushes me off the bed, I groan as I hit the ground and stand up, Yukino gets off the bed and stands up as well. We both start trying to explain why we were like that, I tried to leave out the part where I broke down but that didn't work so we ended up telling Yumia that's what happened. She seemed to calm down after hearing the explanation.

"So you to aren't going out?" Yumia asks making us both fluster heavily at the question. Yukino of course regains her composure and responds.

"Yes we are not, I was merely comforting Hachi after his outburst, that was all as it is the duty of people like me to help people of the lower class" She pride-fully responds, I scoff at her statement and responded quietly so only she could hear.

"Says the person who was crying in my arms last night" I respond with a smirk, She just glares at me confusing Yumia.

"Well now that this issue was settled let's get some more rooms" Kirito says walking toward the door. Everyone proceeds to leave my room giving brief goodbyes. Time passes and there was a knock at my door. I yawn and walk over to the door opening it, I see a Yukino with a towel and casual clothing with her sword on her hip and carrying a towel at my door.

"Good evening Hachi, I have come to use your bath as my room does not have one" I stand there for a second looking at her.

"Sure…"I trail off, moving aside and letting her into what has been our room for 2 days.

"If you even think of peeking I will not hesitate to defend myself" she says grabbing the hilt of her Katana. She doesn't wait for me to respond and walks into the bath room. 20 minutes pass before she comes out drying her hair still.

"Thank you for letting me use your bath" She says I nod at her and follow her to the door.

"Good night Hachi, See you tomorrow" she says with a sweet smile and waves at me with the awkward wave we have given each other multiple times.

"Yeah Night, See you tomorrow" I respond waving back, She then walks back to her own room, I close the door and walk towards the bed and collapse on it covering myself with the covers, and for the second time today I fall into the depths of slumber, hoping for no more nightmares.

* * *

 **A/N next chapter should be coming out right after this one, also should be better then it IDK your the judge.**


	5. Chapter 3: Boss Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu or SAO

 **A/N: Took some advice from reviews and rewrote some of the chapter. IDK if its any better then it was but I tried.**

* * *

December 3rd, 2022, 4:00pm Tolbana

It had been almost a month since the launch of the game and the group was out at lunch when they noticed a large amount of people walking in the direction of the Amphitheater in Tolbana. Kirito turned to the group and talked.

"That's the meeting for the first floor boss, let's go" He said, the group got up and payed for the orders and left the café. They arrived at the Amphitheater and took there sat down near the top to the left of the main bulk of people. There were murmurs from people all around them till a man with blue hair and eyes walked into the middle of the theater and clapped his hands.

"Listen up!" He shouted "I'll be starting the conference now!" He stopped clapping his hands and continued.

"Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation, my name is Diavel and my class is" He bumps his fist into his chest "Informally, Knight" People laugh at his statement and few people point out to him that there were no classes in this game. Hachi and Kirito chuckled to the remark as well leaving the girls somewhat confused. Suddenly Diavel turns serious, shutting everyone up.

"Today, on the highest level of the labyrinth of this floor, my party discovered the boss room!" mummers throughout the theatre were heard as he continued "By defeating the floor boss and reaching the 2nd floor, we'll be able to show everyone in The Town of Beginnings that this death game _can_ be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree everyone?" Most people stayed quiet at the question and talked to each other, after a few moments everyone started clapping and some whistles were heard.

"Okay, now I would like to begin discussing our battle strategy. For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six; the floor boss can't be defeated with simple parties. We'll need to assemble multiple parties to form a raid group!" The group looked at each other and shrugged, there were already 5 of them and if they needed an extra person there probably would be someone available later. People in the theater also started grouping up as Diavel continued

"All right, are you all done partying? Now…" "HOLD IT" he was cut off by a shout at the top of the theater. A short man with sienna, cactus-styled hair and goatee jumped down the theater and stood next to Diavel crossing his arms.

"My names Kibaou" said cactus head which Hachi had labelled him "There's something that I need to get off my chest" This got the groups interest, Hachi studied the man trying to deduce what he was about to say but didn't need to as he continued.

"I'm positive that there are some amongst you that should be apologizing to those who've died so far" He said pointing to the crowd. That was when the group noticed what he was going on about. Obviously beta testers, since they had been getting bad rap lately. The group had been getting occasional flak from people that thought they were all testers when really there were only two in the group. Diavel spoke up to Kibaou.

"Kibaou-san, the people that you're referring to are, the beta testers, correct?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" he yelled back to Diavel "On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappeared, abandoning all us beginners. They monopolized the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritizing themselves over others and after the feigned ignorance for doing so" He growled "Some of you are sure to be beta testers! We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hording! I cannot and _will_ not entrust my life to such people!" This is when Hachi and Yukino figured out his true nature, since they were naturally good at reading people.

"He is just a power-hungry person that wants to abuse his authority and steal items from people by trying to intimidate them" Hachi said to the group, He honestly didn't care if Kibaou heard him either. Yukino nodded in agreement as she had seen that from him as well. Some people near the group also took interest in what he was saying and nodded _'Obviously other beta testers'_ Hachi thought to himself. Kibaou didn't see to pick up on his comment as a large man stood up in the crowd. Most people were shocked at his appearance since he seemed to be of African heritage and most people in Japan had never seen someone of his decent before. He walked over in front of Kibaou and looked down at him

"Mind if I speak?" He asked calmly and walked over in front of Kibaou and looked down at him "My name is Agil, Kibaou-san; basically you're saying that the beta testers should take responsibility for the many deaths by apologizing and offering reparations because they didn't look after us new players, right?" Kibaou stuttered in response

"Y-yeah" Agil reached for his back pocket and pulled out the guide book, Kirito and Hachi knew it well as Argo had been the one who wrote it and they contributed with information to put in it.

"This is the guide book… I believe you have one too? It's up for free at the item shop, after all" Agil said, Kibaou of course responded.

"I do what about it?" Agil responds instantly

"The people who distributed these, were former beta testers, some which gave their lives for this information" mummers started in the theater and Kibaou scoffed at Agil's words. Agil turned to the crowd.

"Listen, this information was available to everyone, yet many players died. What I thought we'd be doing here was planning how to fight the boss, using what we learned from these deaths" He then turned to back to Kibaou. Kibaou then stormed off to sit down; Hachi saw that Kibaou knew he lost the fight the second Agil turned back round to him. Diavel then continued the meeting.

"Okay, may I continue?" Diavel asks taking out his own book "About the boss, the truth is, the guidebook that was just mentioned had information about it in its latest version. According to this, the boss is called Illfang the Kobold Lord, also he has mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels guarding him and his arms consist of an Axe and a Buckler. When the last of his four health bars becomes red, He switches to a curved sword called a _Talwar_ , his attack patterns also change" People in the crowd started commenting on the information. Diavel closed his book and called out.

"That concludes the conference. Lastly, concerning loot distribution…the money is automatically distributed, EXP goes to the part that lands the last hit and items belong to whoever gets them, any objections?" Everyone seemed to agree "Okay, We'll leave at ten in the morning from here. You're all dismissed!" He said and everyone started leaving the theater. The group left following Kirito as he suggested they should get in some more farming for the boss battle tomorrow. Asuna instantly agrees, Hachi and Yukino agreed as they did not want to attend the party later that will be held. Yumia tried to convince them but stopped as she saw how serious they were so she reluctantly agreed to come as well.

* * *

December 4th, 2022, 11:00am Tower entrance

The group walked behind the main raid group and reviewed what their role is "Alright so we are to go after the Kobolds that spawn with Illfang" Kirito said to the group "They are the same as the ones we normally encounter in here so not hard at all and at our current levels they will die in 1-3 hits, Hachi and I will be the mains, Yukino and Asuna will back us up and Yumia you will be the substitute" Everyone nodded at his words except Yumia

"What does the substitute do?" She asked tilting her head clearly not knowing what her role was.

"The substitute is someone who switches in when needed, say like if Hachi needed to heal you would switch with him and fight with Yukino whilst he heals and then switch back once he calls to you" Yumia nodded to the explanation seemingly getting what he said. Diavel stopped at the entrance of the tower and looked over the raid group.

"Ahh, Group E, I have someone for you seeing as you only have 5" Diavel then walked over to the group with someone behind him. Hachi narrowed his eyes as he saw that it was, a tall boy his age with Blonde hair and blue eyes in armour similar to Diavel's. Yukino and Yumia were also shocked when seeing him. The name atop his head read.

"Hayama" Hachi said in a low voice, Hayama noticed him and put on his fake smile which him and Yukino both hate.

"Hello again Yumia" he said turning to look at the party Hachi was with, making Yukino and Hachi confused. "Hachi-kun it's nice to see you too and is that Yukino-chan!" He said. Yukino glared at him once he said her name in that manner.

"It's _Yukino-san_ to you in game, _Hayama-san_ " She said back with venom in her voice.

"Also Yumia, What did he mean by again?" Yumia looked at Hachi after her asked this.

"Oh, you know, I bumped into him a couple of times and we caught up" she answered sheepishly. Hayama kept his fake smile on the whole time. Kirito looked over to Hachi and Yukino seeing the looks they were both giving the person named Hayama.

"Do you guys know him?" Kirito asked them, Hachi turned to look at him.

"Sadly we do, he happens to go to the same school as us, and since I'm paired with Yukino and your with Asuna I guess he can pair with Yumia" Hachi said. Hayama gets annoyed that he was not paired with Yukino and falters from his normal façade for a second, Hachi also seemed to notice this. Kirito then sent him a party invite and he joined. The raid group then continued onward towards the boss room.

* * *

December 4th, 2022, 12:30pm Outside 1st floor boss room.

(Hachi POV)

We reached the boss room at about 12:30pm and the wannabe Knight stabs his sword into the ground _'Why does that bastard Hayama have to be in this stupid game as well, he just makes it worse than it already is'_ I think turning to look at him in my peripheral vision. I feel a tug on my left cuff and turn to Yukino, she seems to have picked up on my thoughts _'Probably thinking something similar anyway'_ Yukino goes to talk when Diavel interrupts.

"Listen up, everyone, I just have one thing to say" He lifts his hand from his sword and clenches his fist "Lets win!" people seem to grunt and nod in agreement. Diavel then opened the door to the boss room. At the end of the room was a throne with a big red kangaroo cross dog like creature on it with large muscly legs and bulking arms. He wears a helmet, loin cloth and shin/knee guards. We all walk in and the room lights up, Yukino once again tugs my cuff and I grab her hand and give it a squeeze letting go as the boss jumps through the air and lands 40 meters in front of us name appearing above his head 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'. Three Kobold sentinels then spawn in front of him, they all run towards us.

Diavel points his sword towards Illfang and yells "Commence attack!" Everyone runs past him and towards the boss Cactus head leading the charge. I run towards a Kobold and see it charging up an attack, I also charge a sword skill ready to deflect the attack. I deflect the attack and don't even need to call switch as Yukino rushes past me and hits it with a 3 hit combo killing it. We continue this for the next 10 minutes.

I hear Diavel calling orders and look over to him, He calls out to our group and Kirito responds killing another sentinel. Illfang then roars and throws his Axe and Buckler away. "Stand back, I'll go!" Diavel says running towards him _'He is going for the LA I guess'_ I think as Illfang pulls out a sword from his back. It's long and curved and looks like a giant Katana _'What! That's a Nodachi; it's changed since the beta'_

"Stop! Jump as far back as you can!" Hear Kirito scream to him. Illfang then jumps into the air over Diavel bouncing from pillar to pillar. I see his sword glow crimson _'Oh no that's a Tsumuiguruma sword skill'_ I ran towards Diavel and suddenly tripped, I glare at Hayama and he just puts his fake smile on.

"What the fuck Hayama" I shout at him.

I watch as Illfang then landed in front of Diavel and his party and spun 360 degrees releasing the sword skill which stunned the whole party. He then singled out Diavel and hit him with the remaining 3 hits of the combo sending him flying towards to edge of the room. Multiple people watch in shock as Illfang roars at them turning their attention back to him. Kirito runs towards Diavel and offers him a health potion, they seem to be talking but I don't focus on it since there was a sentinel in front of me which I had to deal with. I turn back to see Diavel reject the potion then shatters to pieces giving Kirito his last words.

Kirito stands up and Asuna runs to his side _'I know what he is going to do'_ I glare at Hayama again.

"Yumia, hold these things off. Yukino follow me!" I command her, effectively forcing Hayama to help her. I run towards Illfang as Kirito and Asuna charge at him as well. Both Kirito and Illfang charging up sword skills, Kirito deflects the attack and Asuna rushes in and attacks him with Linear. They repeat this again 2 times before Yukino and I get close. On the third try Illfang uses a Feint and punches Asuna back into Kirito and I see him charging up another Tsumuiguruma.

"Yukino when he jumps into the air use me as a leaping bored and hit him before he can release that sword skill" I say without looking back. I reach the distance needed just as Illfang jumps and yell "Now!" I feel Yukino's foot hit my back and she launches up into the air and hits him with her 3 hit sword skill sending him flying towards the ground. I run towards Yukino and block a sudden attack from him as she landed. He goes for another feint and I have no time to react. I then see Asuna use a Linear on the arm flying towards me causing it to go off target and land to my right.

"SWITCH" Kirito yells from behind me and I jump back. I see he is charging up a sword skill. He then slashes Illfang from Top-left to Bottom-middle, the first half of Vertical Arc sword skill. He lets out a battle cry as he re adjusts his wrist and slices upwards, jumping as he does, forming a V on Illfang all the way up his body and through his head. Illfang hovers in the air for a few seconds before shattering. A giant 'CONGRATULATIONS' sign pops up in the middle of the room and everyone cheers, I also see Kirito got the LA. Yukino walked up to me and I patted her head.

"Good job" She smiled at me with a warm smile. I take a brief look at Hayama and see his is what looks to be jealous of me. A screen pops up in front of me showing the XP and Col I got _'Hmm enough XP to make me go from lvl 17 to lvl 19 nice'_ I take a look at Yukino's level and see she is not far off from lvl 19 as well. I look at Yumia's, Asuna and Kirito's levels as well _'lvl 17, 18 and 20 huh, we must be the highest levels_ here'

The cheers are cut short by Kibaou yelling at Kirito "Why, why did you let Diavel die?"

"Let him die?" Kirito asked him. Kibaou had tears in his eyes when he looked up.

"Exactly! You knew the boss's moves! If you shared what you knew beforehand, he wouldn't have died!" Kibaou yelled at him the raid group started murmuring

"He must have been a beta tester, that's how he knew the boss's attack patterns. He knew but he didn't tell us!" some person from Kibaou's party shouted "And he's not the only one, is he. Admit it, Beta testers!?" he accused the group. I knew what he was trying to do, trying to get everyone to turn against the beta testers I looked at Yukino and she could tell the same thing I was about to speak up when Kirito started laughing.

"A beta tester? Don't put me in the same category as those newbies" Kirito said to them shocking everyone.

"The majority of SAO's one thousand beta testers were amateurs who didn't even know how to level. Even you guys are better than them. But we, for one, are different." He indicated to me and himself.

"During the beta test, I reached floors nobody else could. I knew the boss's attack patterns because I've fought plenty of Katana-wielding monsters on floors far above this one" he announced turning back towards the crowd "I know a lot more than that, too. More than any information broker" Kibaou looked shocked at this.

"W-What? Forget about being a beta tester! You're cheaters!" the crowd seem to agree with this and started calling him a cheater, a few names where heard and one caught Kirito's ear it seemed,

"'Beater' that's not a bad name. That's right, I'm a beaters. From now on, don't think of me as a mere beta tester" Kirito finished it off equipping his LA bonus 'Coat of Midnight'. He smirked at Kibaou and walked towards the doors to the next floor, dissolving the party as he reached the stairs. Kibaou seemed to have thought about this and continued.

"Then why did you let Diavel die?" He asked as Kirito reached the bottom of the stairs; guess it's my turn to speak.

"What, you think Kirito let him die? He got himself killed through his greediness, that's why he told everyone to wait and charged at Illfang himself. He wanted the LA and that got him killed. Kirito even warned him but he didn't listen. The sword Illfang pulled out was clearly not a Talwar. It looked like a giant oversized Katana for god sake. If he was watching the boss he would have noticed this and took extra caution in his attack or backed off completely. Therefore it was his own fault he died through his idiocy"

"Why are you defending that beater scum?" Kibaou angrily retorted. I smirk at him.

"Because it's the truth" Kibaou growled angrily

"Then you must be a beta tester as well!"

"About time you figured it out" I retort holding my smirk. Yumia and Hayama seemed shocked at how cold I was. Yukino seemed at little less shocked then the others _'She probably figured out what I was doing'_ I turn away from the crowd and follow Kirito to the stairs.

'SLAP'

A loud slap was heard from behind kirito and I stopped and turned around. Kibaou was frozen in shock and Asuna's hand was held up in the air seemingly ready to slap him again.

"How dare you treat them like that? They saved your life!" Asuna said her voice was low and dripping with venom but still loud enough for everyone to hear "I don't want to be in the same room as someone as disgraceful as you" Asuna then turn around and walked towards us. Kibaou grew some balls after she turned away from him and spoke up.

"Your just defending them because your their bitch" Kibaou regained his composure and turned to Yukino "And your that dead fish eyed freaks bitch as well, how come you haven't spoke up yet, too afraid?" Yukino glared at Kibaou with the coldest glare I have ever seen her do.

"First, why did you bring me into this argument? Second, I am no one's bitch as you put it, and why would relationship status affect this argument. Whilst I don't agree with how Hachi and Kirito-kun handled this situation, I do agree with their argument and dislike what you are trying to do. You are simply trying to abuse your friend's death to make beta testers universally hated so you can extort them for money and items. You sir are disgusting and I do not want to be allied with someone like you, I will gladly accept whatever you decide to call me when I join Asuna-san, Hachi and Kirito-kun" She then turned and walked towards us as well. Hayama then rushed to Yukino and tried to grab her.

"Yukino-chan, why are you defending them?" Yukino glared at Hayama and pulled her arm away from him and death stared him.

"I also saw what you did Hayama-san, I saw you trip Hachi when he was trying to rush to Diavel-sans aid. Maybe you should consider what you have done before you question my own decisions" Multiple people gasped at what she said including Kibaou. Hayama reacted quickly at this, seemingly trying to keep his rep.

"I did not! Of course a beater like you would try to make up such things to save one of your own" That scum, I never thought he would swoop that low just to save his own rep. Yukino turned away and kept walking and stood by my side.

"Hikki, Yukinon, why are you defending them?" Yumia asked, Yukino stiffened and I tried as hard as I could to remain somewhat calm.

"I figured you wouldn't get why, but this is for your own good, sorry but this is good bye" I say, I then unfriend her.

"Yukinon?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes. Yukino seemed shocked at her gaze but steeled her nerves.

"I already stated my reason Yumia-san, I also agree with Hachi in saying this is for your own good, I dislike this as much as you do but it has to be done" She said, I see her reluctantly unfriend her. Yumia visibly started crying at this and Hayama went to comfort her. He made eye contact with me; he had the same look in his eyes as he did on the roof top during the cultural festival _'Guess our work here is done, beta testers should get a better rep now'_ I turn round and continue following Kirito up the steps to the door. I look back one more time as we walk through the door and see Agil nod at us, it seems like he knew what we did. We continued up many stairs to the next floor. As we exited the staircase you could see almost a whole view of the floor, it was similar to the first floor only more mountainous, Urbus was visible from here between two mountains, which is where we will be heading next. Yukino sighed and leaned against the door as it closed.

"You know we had to do that right, as hard as it was it was good that everyone saw us unfriend her. It will stop her from getting flak for being with us for this last month"

"Yukino-san, it's okay, we can always meet up with her again once everyone has calmed down" Asuna chipped in; Yukino nodded and got off the wall. We started walking towards the town with Kirito leading, I was somewhat next to him and the girls were behind us making small talk it seemed. Kirito turned to me.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know that right?" He asked and I smirked at him

"I could see what Kibaou and you were doing from a mile away. I just wanted to be on the side I prefer, plus I'm used to being hated, Yukino knows this as well" I respond back. Yukino heard our conversation and walked up beside me Asuna following her.

"Hachi is the most hated person in our school" She said with a smile. Kirito looked shocked at this and so did Asuna; they were probably questioning in their minds how someone like me knew someone like Yukino.

"I can see your questioning why by the way, I am the most hated person in the school because of things I have done and maybe I can tell you later if we get more acquainted and I know Yukino cause we are in the same club" Kirito shrugged at my answer and Asuna nodded. Kirito then made a new party inviting Asuna, Yukino and I. We walked and talked all the way to Urbus on various topics like level's and stats etc. We reach Urbus and Kirito activates the teleport gate. We then walk to the nearest Inn and buy the two best twin bed rooms for a week seeing as we easily had the col to do so. Kirito walks into the room and I follow, giving Yukino and Asuna a wave as they enter their own room.

* * *

(Yukino POV)

I walk to my bed and sit down, feeling bad about what just happened _'It had to be done, rather me then other innocent people'_ I giggle to myself _'I'm starting to sound like Hachi, sacrificing myself for everyone else'_ I sigh and Asuna-san seems to notice this.

"You okay Yukino-san?"

"Not really, I just lost my only friend other than Hachi" I respond to her, I could have told her I was fine but I don't lie. Asuna-san notices my solemn expression and sits down next to me.

"But aren't we basically friends Yukino-san? We have known each other for about a month now, I even consider you one of my few friends" She says with a somewhat sad smile. She must not have many friends like me. I smile and look towards Asuna-san.

"Asuna-san, I'll be your friend" I say to her in a soft voice, I'm sure my cheeks were red as well. I don't think I have ever told anyone I would be their friend, not even Yuigahama-san. Asuna-san smiles at this.

"Thank you Yukino-san!" She says happily and hugs me, not as hard as Yuigahama does but in just the right way to express her feelings. I smile and return the hug "Hey Yukino-san, can we call each other by our names minus the honorifics?" Asuna-san asks me _'Come to think of it I don't call anyone by their names without the honorific other than Hachi, not even Yuigahama-san over the 2 years I have known her. Wait when did I start calling Hachi without a honorific?'_ I stop my thoughts before they become too deep and reply

"Sure A-Asuna" I stutter out with an awkward smile. She smiles at this.

"Thank you Yukino" She pulled me into another hug, I smile as I do this. To think something such as friendship can be made in this death game.

"Thank you for being my friend" I whisper with a smile, I don't think she heard me though. Asuna breaks the hug and smiles, then puts on a thoughtful face.

"Hachi-kun told me its rude to ask about IRL, and I might be prying, but why did you play this game?" I'm slightly shocked at her question and think if I should answer or not, Hachi has told me as well it is rude to talk about IRL in games, but it should be fine with friend's right? I turn to her and answer.

"I was playing the game because my club supervisor recommended Hachi and I play it to help integrate us into society, I'm sure you have noticed Hachi's views on certain things and I'm told mostly by sensei that we both have rotten views of society, So she thought that making us play this MMO would help interact with people more and help integrate us into society. It's funny though since she won it from a couples raffle when she is single. Hachi can tell you about her someday if he wants to, she is quite the interesting character" I smile as memories of the clubroom come to my mind, sensei constantly bursting in and making us do god knows what. My expression changes when I think I might never get to see that or anything similar since we are stuck in this game. Asuna picks up on this and tells me about her reason.

"I played it because my brother let me when he had to go on a business trip the day it came out, I read up on the game and it sounded interesting. I was taught games always made you less smart and they would interrupt your studies, but once I played the game, I was amazed at it. How things could be translated from real life into a game and how similar some things were to others, it completely changed my view on games as a whole. If it wasn't for this happening I probably would have become somewhat of a gamer, but I don't think my mother would approve of that" Asuna's expression turned solemn when she mentioned her mother, seems like our mothers have something in common.

"Is your mother overbearing as well?" I ask her, she looks up as I say as well.

"Yeah she is, always worried about her own image and forcing her ideals onto me, constantly trying to find suitors for me and forcing me to go out with them, I wish she would just let me live my life how I want to" At that moment I realise how similar we really are. We talk for the next couple of hours about our lives with our family, I tell her about how my father defended me and let me get my own apartment, she tells me about her brother.

"Onii-chan is the only one who can stand up to my mother, he can read her very easily and always defends me and he is the only real family I have" she says looking down.

"He sounds a lot like Hachi, he can read people very well, he saw through my sister's façade the first time he even met her, Nee-san seems to take a liking to him as well because of this. Maybe your brother and my sister could be a good match, I'm sure mother is trying to marry her off before she marries me off, but if he is anything like Hachi they could do well together and we could potentially become sisters" I smile at her, She smiles back at me and answers.

"How old is your Nee-san, my brothers 19"she says, I smile after finding out they are the same ages _'Maybe he could stop her from treating me like she does'_ (Don't know his proper age so I made him 19, same as Haruno)

"Nee-san is also the same age, if my mother ever learns of him she might try to marry her off to your family and from what I have heard from you our mothers are very similar so I can see something like that happening, I guess it's good for Nee-san if they get together. I just want to choose myself without my mother forcing me to marry someone I don't even know, she even tried to marry me off to Hayama-san at one point, I would marry Hachi in a heartbeat if she actually fully tried to" I say before blushing instantly at what I just said. Asuna picks up on this and smiles.

"Sounds like your quiet fond of Hachi-kun" She smiles mischievously.

"I-I am not, who would want to marry something like him, he has no redeeming qualities. He wants to be a house husband for god's sake" I answer trying to cover up my blush. In the other room Hachi sneezes. "What about you? You seem to have taken a liking to Kirito-kun" I answer back. Asuna visibly blushes at my comment.

"I-It's not like that!" She says and I smile at our conversation _'Is this how real friends talk? I don't think I talked like this with Yuigahama-san either. It's quite fun'_

We talk for another couple of hours and I yawn slightly, I check to time on my HUD to see it is 11:30pm "This conversation was fun Asuna, I have never had one like this before, but it seems like we have been talking for quite some time seeing as it is now 11:30pm"

"Oh yeah your right, thank you for this Yukino, it was fun. I think we became better friends from this" She smiles and hugs me again, I return the hug. She lets go and gets up, walking to her own bed. I stand up and unequip all my gear and change into what I have made my sleeping clothes, just a singlet and shorts. Asuna seems to do the same as me and I notice our sleeping attire is quite similar. I lie down in my bed and turn to Asuna.

"Asuna, you have the cooking skill as well don't you? Maybe tomorrow we should make the boys breakfast?" I suggest and Asuna nods at my question.

"Yeah I think we should, I think I it's the best we can do after that boss fight really and it can help take our minds off what happened during it" I smile at her answer, trying not to think about the death I witnessed earlier in the day.

"Goodnight Asuna"

"Goodnight Yukino" Asuna responds to me, I smile and close my eyes and think about the friendship I have just made _'quite optimistic today aren't you Yukino'_ I giggle to myself. I feel sleep taking me _'Maybe this game won't be as bad as it seems'_ I smile as my world goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said, rewrote some of the chapter.**

 **I couldn't find anything on how old Kouichirou was so I just made him 19 like Haruno, Might ship Kouichirou and Haruno later in some way if I do an interlude to real life. I also like the concept of people watching them from outside the game so I might try to integrate that into the story in some way.**

 **Also added Hayama this chapter, He will be seen again later, Might add other characters from Oregairu just haven't figured out when or if I should.**

 **Next chapter will come out some time in the next week or so probably.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow if you like. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
